Whoever Said I Was Evil?
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: A demon finds his way into the human world in order to fill his needs: destruction, mayhem, and a mate?
1. Prince of Darkness

Whoever Said I Was Evil?- Chapter 1 (Prince of Darkness)

The streets of the small suburban town were empty, nobody was around. He emerged from the darkness, taking a human form of a boy, a young man. He frowned, there were no humans around. His fangs receded and his claws turned into fingernails, his newly formed index finger picked at his new molars.

Humans had such a strange anatomy.

He combed his fingers through his silky yet scruffy black hair. His complexion was a fair tan, he was not too white nor too dark.

His teeth were perfect, not a single curve or gap between them.

His clothes were black and sexy, smooth yet tempting. They urged to be noticed in a crowd or stand out alone.

His figure was tall, about six feet and a couple of inches, his muscular toned body suited him, he was buff and lanky at the same time.

The aura he emitted was a signal to the opposite sex and a warning to the same, he was either attractive or terrifying.

He was perfect and yet stood out, he was too good, a god in all his own, a freak, yet beautiful, ..he was a demon in every respect.

The way he moved was graceful like a cat and cunning like a predator stalking his prey.

He moved throughout the town without a problem, he ran into no one, he sighed, he had wanted to make contact with a human, he was curious, and he had come here to observe.

Humans were so strange, yet fascinating.

They lived short lives and they spent most of their pathetic little lives trying to lengthen what time they had left instead of enjoying it.

Or they killed each other over petty issues that did not concern him or his kind; they laughed at the humans' stupidity.

He was not here to save them, he was here to observe, and just that.

Well, not just that, he was curious about a certain kind of human.

Women….they fascinated him.

Curious is a big word for the amount of feelings he had towards them.

He wanted to find a mate, and did not want one of his kind.

He was weird in that aspect.

His time here was short.

He wanted what he shouldn't have, a forbidden fruit, and yet he desired it so.

But he wasn't here for just sex, he honestly wanted to find out things.

Love, perhaps?

No, maybe something more, the explanation of human affections and their reasons for them.

He would wait for sun rise, and then his quest would begin.


	2. Finding a Mate

Whoever Said I Was Evil?- Chapter 2 (Finding a Mate)

He smiled a little, the light had been out for some time; the town was finally coming to life.

Everyone was running to and fro, getting in their cars occasionally, it was about 7 in the morning; a couple of young girls were going to school together, it was below zero and they were bundled up tight.

He chuckled, 'finally, some fresh meat, a little young,..but who doesn't like 'um young and feisty?' He smiled, his fangs lengthened and gleamed.

The one girl shifted uncomfortably, "hey, do you feel like somebody's watching you?"

"Hm? You sure have some nerves Em, no I don't, and we're almost to school anyways."

Both went back to the tunes playing over their mechanical music machines, 'humans and their machines, I'll never understand that, she seemed to sense me, hmm, maybe I should try making my presence known.'

He drifted down behind them, silent, his hand brushed the girl's hair aside, she immediately jumped and flew around, looking wildly for the source.

He chuckled from his perch on a nearby tree, 'hehe'

Em frowned, her friend was now looking at her like she was insane, "I swore I felt something."

They arrived at school; her skin was still crawling from the encounter.

She couldn't pay attention to any of her classes, like she wanted to anyways.

At least it was a descent distraction from her boring life. She went to the bathroom during her lunch period like always, she sighed, "nothing out of the ordinary." She heard her friends talking to her but nothing seemed to sink in, she seemed to be living in a blur.

She was alone now, washing her hands in the sink; she looked at the mirror, and saw not only herself but a guy??? She wanted to scream but jumped instead, her heart skipped two beats.

"_Hello."_

"W-w-what are you doing here, this is the girl's bathroom…you s-shouldn't be here!"

"_I wanted to see you; you seemed interesting, are you bored with your life?"_

"I,…I guess, how did you get in here?"

"_You don't seem to remember me, I touched you remember?"_

Em backed up, "excuse me?"

"_Why are you so scared? I didn't come here to hurt you."_

A girl came in but walked right through him like he wasn't there, Em was freaked, she hurried out of the bathroom and went back to lunch, her friends stared at her, but she didn't reply.

She was glad it was Friday, she practically ran home, and hid in her room, "who was he?"

She couldn't tell her parents, the young man didn't exist, did he?

"_Tense? What's wrong?"_

"H-how did you get in here??? LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK!!!!"

"_Freak? We haven't even introduced ourselves yet!"_

He gently moved towards the foot of her bed, sitting on it, showing he now possessed solidity, unlike before.

He smiled, yes he was attractive, but Em was terrified, what was he?!

"_I am a demon, I really don't have a name, but I went to a church this morning and I think I like this one name-"_

"You're not answering my question-"

"-_Gabriel, I like the ring of it, Angel of darkness, except I'm a demon, so I'm like a prince of darkness."_

"Are you even lis-"

"_You have a nice room, I like it, do you like me Em?"_

"Wait, did you just say my name? How do you know my name?"

"_I know everything about you, I was there all day with you at school, no wonder you hate it, I'd hate it too, it was Hell, and I mean I should know!"_

"Um,….I"

"_Say no more, I'll make sure that the rest of your days on earth are not hell, I'll stay here with you."_

"I didn't even ask you-"

"_So, now that we're together do you think we should take our relationship to the next level?"_

"WHAT???"

"_Are you hard of hearing? Maybe I should help you just let me-"_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" She pushed him back and scrambled back towards the wall behind her bed. She looked crazed, and he just smiled happily.

"Emily what's wrong? Are you alright?" Her mother appeared at the door looking apprehensive. The boy had disappeared and she sat there alone, freaked.

When her mother left he reappeared, _"Hey, I probably should have told you before, but I only choose to appear in front of you, nobody else, well, maybe if I want to."_

"Wonderful, do you have any more surprises?"

"_I'm feeling very horny, does that count?"_

"…………."


	3. Temptation

Whoever Said I Was Evil?- Chapter 3 (Temptation)

"_Hmmm." _He hummed as he typed and looked through her laptop curiously. Emily could not bare it, 'am I insane?'

"_No, you're not."_

"You can read my mind?"

"_Of course, most upper class demons can, almost all dog demons can for example."_

"Are you a dog demon?"

He snorted then broke out into an uncontrollable laughter that ran chills up her spine.

"_Of course not silly girl! Hehe, you're so funny!"_

"Well then, what are you?"

"_I'm a demon, are you deaf?"_

He frowned at her, she didn't seem to be listening, then he suddenly jumped on her lap, _"Hi!"_

"Hi?"

"_I'm bored, let's do something!"_

"How about we don't and say we did?"

"_Aww, no, I want to play."_

Emily was about to speak when the room seemed to disappear, she was suddenly sitting outside under a cherry blossom tree.

The wind blew gently.

"Wow, this is nice, where am I?"

"_Wherever I want you to be."_

She blushed, looking around afraid, she couldn't see him with made her even more freaked out.

He turned her head around and suddenly he kissed her, then smiled seductively, "_now that wasn't so bad now was it?"_

"Ah! You can't just do that!"

"_Why not? I can make you do whatever I want; this isn't remotely as perverted as what I could have done."_

"You're such a pervert."

"_Oh you know you like me."_

"It is nice having something out of the ordinary happen."

"_It happens to certain people, I was bored also, so I decided to look for a human mate."_

"So in other words, everything is going according to what you want?"

"_Pretty much."_

She looked into his now crimson eyes, she smiled, 'he sure has beautiful eyes, well at least I have a good looking rapist.'

"_Don't flatter yourself, I won't rape you, I do have manners."_

"How'd you get here?"

"_I used my feet, how else?"_

"Why don't you want a demon mate?"

"_I didn't like any of them, and I'm being hunted down now, for going to the human world."_

He sighed, leaning back on his elbows and crossing his legs.

"Whose hunting you?"

"_The Lord of the Western Lands."_


	4. Lord of the Western Lands

Whoever Said I Was Evil?- Chapter 4 (Lord of the Western Lands)

Gabriel smiled dreamily, he always had an odd past with the dog lord.

_He was gliding through the air as the wind whistled through his wings. He soured to the heavens and plummeted. He liked the feeling of having death cling to him._

_He gasped as he felt the air constricting his lungs as the pressure increased._

_He continued to plummet._

_He pulled up suddenly, it took all of his strength, then he hovered over the lake and gently floated above the water._

_He smiled, it was so nice out here._

_But it was not his land, and he was not supposed to be here._

_He looked up to see a demon lord watching him stoically._

_He didn't blink, just looked at him, then he sneered._

_The silver hair glistened in the moonlight._

"_Why do you do that?"_

"_Because I like to."_

_He sneered once more, as if the sight of Gabriel disgusted him._

"_That's the reason why different demons shouldn't breed."_

_With that comment he disappeared in a ball of light._

Gabriel frowned, Emily looked at him curiously, "what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just good times,….good times," he replied sadly.

She watched him for a second more then she rolled over and closed her eyes.

The trees disappeared as her bed materialized underneath her.

She smiled as she drifted off to sleep despite having a demon a few feet away.

He smiled lovingly, and gently pulled the covers over her, brushing her brown curls from her face gently.

"You wouldn't treat me like that would you?"

He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes, he slept.

_He walked through the forest, he smelled blood, a fight?_

_He saw flashes of light and half of a hill a few feet away was completely destroyed._

"_WIND SCAR!!!"_

_More flashes, he ascended to the air to get a better look._

_The demon lord, which he found out was named Sesshomaru, was fighting someone._

_But who? A demon lord, a dog demon one especially, fought for land, royalty; claims._

_The boy wore red, he had a large sword, and the same gleaming golden eyes and silver hair as the other._

_They were brothers, they smelled the same, but with one difference, the younger one was a half-breed._

_But not like him._

_He was worse off in society._

_At least Gabriel had demon blood on both sides,…the boy…had human blood on one side._

_What a tough life._

_He himself had been called horrible things, half blood, mutt, to name a few. But a half human? How'd he survive? _

_Apparently they didn't like each other._

_Then he thought to himself, 'well at least he has family.'_

He awoke from the dream startled, when he was around this girl, she brought out the past, which he meant to leave behind, why was that?

'I should take her to the Feudal Era with me.'

He could get explanations there, and maybe a hope for the future.


	5. The Half Breed

Whoever Said I Was Evil?- Chapter 5 (The Half Breed)

He finally convinced her, after a few weeks.

They had arrived, in the beautiful, dangerous, lovely, unforgiving, Feudal Era.

He was very protective of her.

They walked through Inuyasha's Forest, he knew it well.

It was beautiful, yes, but represented something else entirely.

_The seclusion._

_Separation from others._

How one has to live in a forest, to be accepted by a society.

He sighed, wandering over to the large tree, running his claw over it, smiling as if it was him that was bound for 50 years.

He heard voices, Em without thinking, moved behind him.

His wings came out, spreading to make himself appear bigger, yet all they did was make him stand out.

_Separate him from the crowd._

Kagome smiled at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha I have to go, for school."

"Wait! I sense something,….someone's in the forest, a demon, a strong one, get Sango and Miroku."

"No, I won't leave you, Shippo you go, Kagome stand behind me."

She giggled.

"What?"

"You're so cute when you're protective."

"Hmph."

The group approached a couple.

They both looked human, but the male had a demonic aura.

He tensed as they approached, and suddenly a pair of majestic wings spread themselves in front of his apparent mate.

_He was protective._

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Gabriel lowered his wings upon recognizing the hanyou.

"Are you Inuyasha?"

"WHO WANTS TO KNOW?"

"I do."

"Uhh…well what do you want?"

Gabriel frowned, shrugging a little, "I don't know, am I allowed to stand where I want?"

Inuyasha withdrew his sword, looking a bit confused, Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha I don't think he is even violent."

"No I'm not."

Inuyasha sniffed the air, he shifted a little, "why do you smell like a dog demon?"

"I'm only half, like yourself, but I'm also half of another demon."

"Oh.." Inuyasha looked as confused as possible.

"Can we stay with you?"


	6. Hot Springs and Hormones

Whoever Said I Was Evil?- Chapter 6 (Hot Springs and Hormones)

Inuyasha, Gabriel, Miroku, and Shippo all gathered in the Hot Springs.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in the water, sighing a little, looking over at the newcomer, he had been with them for 2 days.

"So, Gabriel…."

"Yeah?"

"How do you know the girl?"

"What girl?"

"You know…"

"Who?...hmmmm….I know lots of girls."

:Growl: "Dammit! Stop fucking around!"

"Oh, Sango?"

"No."

"Kagome?"

:Snarl: "You asshole."

"Hehe….Em?"

"Yes!"

"What chu wanna know?"

Miroku laughed a little at the little dispute, "yes Gabriel, I'm a bit curious as well."

Shippo giggled, "are you mates?"

Gabriel grinned cockily, "well you could say that." He leaned backwards, his hands behind his head, he sighed relaxingly.

Inuyasha frowned, "well, how'd you meet dammit?"

"I fell into her lap per say."

"Per say?"

"Yeah, well, it was kind of like you and Kagome."

"Oh……"

"Speaking of which:perverted grin: you tapping it?"

"Tapping?-O.O-NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!"

"It's not? You're not doing it doggy style?"

"N-no….:mutters: I wish."

"Ohhhhh so you do have a libido."

:Blush: "Yeah…..we've uhhh….:glares at Shippo: Shippo, this isn't a conversation for you!"

Shippo frowned, "but it was just getting good!!!"

"_Shippo…."_

"Alright I'm going!!!!"

Inuyasha cleared his throat, waiting for the kitsune to get out of earshot.

"We …got to second….almost….then she used the beads….:pout: god I'm so pathetic."

Gabriel laughed, "yeah you are."

Miroku leaned back, listening but not interrupting.

Gabriel turned quickly towards him, "ha! You're not out of it either monk! I don't see you getting any demon slayer ass!"

Miroku frowned, glaring at the demon.

Shippo traveled over to the feminine section of the hot springs.

He hopped on Em's shoulder.

Em's head curiously looked up, blushing at the little kid, "hey are you supposed to be here?"

She looked at him skeptically.

Kagome laughed, "don't worry he bathes with us lots of times!"

Em frowned, "so when he hits puberty?"

Shippo looked interested, "puberty, what's that?"

Sango leaned back, "so Em, how'd you meet Gabriel?"

Em blushed, "uhhh, he found me…."

Kagome looked interested in the gossip, she giggled, "how?!"

"He……..came to my era….and uhhh….declared….that we were alike and …"

"AND?"

"Uhhh,…I don't know, I guess that he likes me."

Sango giggled, "awww that's cute."

Kagome laughed, "oh you wish Miroku would do that for you."

Sango blushed a deep red.

Em laughed a little, "oh and you want Inuyasha to screw you like they do on the Discovery Channel."

"EMILY!"

"Oh Kagome shut up, you know you wannna!!!"

Sango laughed, Shippo looked oddly interested, 'maybe Inuyasha will find this information ….quite appealing.'

"Kagome?" The kitsune's eyes looked big and innocent.

"Yes Shippo?"

Shippo looked serious, "does that mean that you want to mate Inuyasha and have his pups?"

Kagome turned redder than Inuyasha's hatori.

"Well?"

Both Sango and Em looked at her.

"I uhhh…..uh…….uh…….uh……..O.O….I…..:looks around nervously, stammering: oh ………..YES ALRIGHT YES!!!!"

Em laughed, "wooo!!!!"

Sango couldn't help but laugh at the commotion.

Shippo made his exit, with some very valuable information.

Back with the boys:

Miroku chuckled a little at the splashing battle the supposed 'superior' demons were having.

Shippo arrived, popping his head up and then diving into the water, "HEY INUYASHA!!!"

Inuyasha grunted annoyed.

"What runt?"

"I have some information …about Kagome…"he answered in sing-song.

Inuyasha looked mighty interested…

Shippo giggled, "wanna hear?"

Gabriel growled, "damn straight spill it!"

"Well, Kagome was talking to Em and Sango about how Em met Gabriel :Gabriel's eyes tinkle with curiousity:, and then Em said that Kagome wanted you to do her like they do on this 'Discovery Channel'". :Inuyasha turns redder than he ever did, ….he remembered flipping through the channels on Kagome's 'magic box'.

"Then I asked Kagome if she wanted to mate you and have your pups……………………………………………………"

Inuyasha jumped up with excitement, "well?!"

Shippo waited patiently, secretly enjoying the suspense.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"SHE SAID YES!!!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe it!!!!

He passed out.

Gabriel quickly grabbed him before he drowned from excitement.

When Inuyasha revived he couldn't wait until later that night.

A/N: Review please! Oh and should there be some….kinky stuff with Dog boy and Kagome? Hmmm?


	7. Romance in the Wild

A/N: Warning

A/N: Warning! LEMON!

Whoever Said I Was Evil?- Chapter 7 (Romance in the Wild)

Inuyasha had devised a plan.

Now this is surprising for him.

Sango frowned, "do you hear something?"

The other girls looked around curiously when Sango spotted Miroku.

She gasped, "pervert!!" She grabbed her clothes, shoving them on and chasing the monk down.

Em felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked up to find Gabriel looking back down at her, he put a finger to his lips in a 'shhh' motion.

She grinned, dressing then apparently was forced to abandon Kagome, but Em was pretty smart and knew something was up.

Shippo's part was simple, take Kagome's clothes and make them temporarily 'disappear'.

Inuyasha watched from a nearby tree, everything was going very well.

Kagome was confused, "where'd everyone go?"

She blinked looking around.

She turned to where Sango had been to find Inuyasha there instead.

He smiled sexily at her.

"Inuyasha?! When'd you get here?? And where are your clothes!?"

Inuyasha leaned back grinning, then he looked at her innocently, "I lost them?"

She blushed a little, 'oh my god is he really naked? Or is he just bluffing and trying to screw with my mind?'

Inuyasha watched her calculate everything in her head, as amusing as it was, he needed her to know he was planning on mating and not just playing a joke.

He smiled at her, exposing a few canines.

She blushed, "uhhh Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He scooted in closer, putting his arm around her shoulders.

She gasped a little, shifting uncomfortably; she could actually feel his muscles, and his steady heartbeat.

Her heart was racing, she trembled with excitement, 'is he trying…?'

For the first time in all the months she had been with the hanyou, she really…started looking at him, like a possible mate.

He had always been the protective friend, the innocent boyfriend, and the jealous male that guarded her, not a possible bedmate whose charm was now making her a bit nervous.

She scrambled to find something to talk about.

Inuyasha leaned in, sniffing her hair, he loved how she always smelled like fruit.

He growled huskily in her ear, she blushed, then she turned to him, finally making the eye contact he had waited for.

She looked into the beautiful golden orbs she had first fallen in love with, she was no longer thinking about Kikyo, or the horrible what if question, only him, and that felt so right.

Inuyasha's heart was beating just as fast; he gently lifted her up, pushing her out of the water and on to a well-placed blanket.

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her shoulder blades.

She giggled happily, she squirmed a little then grabbed a hold of one of his ears and rubbed it between her fingers, he moaned a little, then she reached up and boldly nipped at it.

He growled a little in interest and started kissing her stomach, holding on to the thighs that her skirt had only left to the imagination, it was a dream come true to Inuyasha.

He nibbled upwards, he gently handled her breasts with the utmost care not to scratch them with his sharp claws, well, unless he wanted to.

She gasped a little as he happily spread her legs, wiggling himself inbetween.

To Kagome what came next could only be described as bits of heaven and it seemed their bodies merged and fit together like puzzle pieces, perfect in every shape and angle.

There were happy moans and groans heard across the forest and it seemed both participants finally got what they wanted out of the relationship, a confirmation of love and a show of security.

A/N: Well peoples? I honestly was a bit hesitant on writing this because I always felt that Inuyasha deserved to get laid but there was no limit to how much I could describe it. I wanted it to be dirtier but I couldn't write it because I felt it would ruin it for Kagome. You know how there was supposed to be that 'oh finally we should have done this from the beginning' moment. Review please!


	8. You're Not Alone Anymore

Whoever Said I Was Evil

Whoever Said I Was Evil?

Chapter 8- You're Not Alone Anymore

Emily frowned, a bit jealous, "soooo do you think they're-"

Gabriel looked over, "-fucking?"

"Yeah."

"Probably, I mean I would be if I were him."

"Why?"

"She's a fine piece of ass."

"Oh." Emily got quiet a little, frowning again, "it seems to me they're all the same."

"Who?"

"The girls guys seem to go for."

Gabriel looked at her curiously.

"You know, twigs with no brains at all, I mean…..what about the rest of us?"

Gabriel blinked, "you mean like you?" 'Is she finally opening up to me?'

"Yeah, I suppose, it just makes me mad, people always try to tell you you'll find someone, but the truth is you won't, the people who don't fit in, who are too fat or too smart, never find someone without lowering their expectations."

"Do you really feel that way?"

"Yes, I feel that anymore, most people lead a predestined unhappy lonely life. I never used to, but as I go on, I see the truth."

"What truth?"

"I think that unless you try to fit in, or convert to the popular stereotype, you fail to meet the requirements of society, and you will never be treated equally no matter how far you strive or how high you go."

Gabriel sighed, he stretched on the ground," humans are very sad creatures."

Emily smiled, "yes we are, it doesn't surprise me that Inuyasha's mother chose a demon, I would."

Gabriel smirked, "oh? Like me?"

Emily laughed, "I said demon."

Gabriel frowned, "I am a demon….wait…ohhh..joke..ha…funny.." He pouted.

She giggled, "do I sound like a depressed person to you?"

"No."

"Oh, good, I always feel that I can't tell other people this, or they'll think I'm strange."

"They would."

She sighed, "you really think so?"

He rolled over next to her, "I don't think you're weird, I find you interesting."

She rolled her eyes, "like a lab rat."

"No, like a potential mate."

She blushed, "mate? Isn't that too much commitment all at once?"

He laughed, "first you say you're lonely and now you say back off. You are weird."

She smiled, "well it's not everyday I get hit on, sorry I don't know how to handle it."

He chuckled, "don't worry virgin I'll go slow with the relationship."

She gaped, "how'd-"

He pointed to his nose, "it's very good, I can even smell emotions."

"Oh, ….now that's an unfair advantage."

"Yep, I even know when you're completely infatuated with me, or aroused, with just a sniff."

She got up suddenly, "so…"

"So?"

"Where are we going to sleep?"

He smiled suggestively.

She groaned, "not like that, I mean house-wise, since the horny couple are screwing all over the camp area."

"We could go to an Inn."

"Sounds good."

They headed off in the direction of the nearest Inn a town away.

It didn't take long surprisingly.

Gabriel told her to stay in front of the pond at the center while he got rooms.

When he returned he led her back to a nice big cozy room with a bed in the middle.

She started to get in the covers when she noticed a certain someone joining her, "hey!"

Gabriel looked over at her, "hi?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in another room?"

"They only had one open."

"How convenient."

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her, "don't worry I'll keep you warm baby."

He purred a little.

She laughed, "aw my hero." She thought about it for a second, and decided to test how much he really liked her, with some reverse psychology. "You're almost as sexy as Inuyasha."

He blinked, his eyebrows furrowing in a bit of frustration, "hm?... You find him attractive?"

She grinned, "oh yeah, he's practically shirtless 50 of the time, has a huge bad-ass sword, cute wittle ears, and he's really strong, what's not to like?"

Gabriel growled a little, "well…..I mean he has a lot of bad qualities too, I mean, you'd get to see how great everyone else is if he didn't hog the show all the time."

Emily nodded, "I guess……but some people just don't measure up to him."

Gabriel smirked, "well we'll just have to see then."

He reached over and tucked her in on her side and softly pulled her close, holding her until they both fell asleep.


	9. Just a Note

A/N: Guys, I've hit a road-block, I'm working now, I can't really write, please please give me some ideas, oh and everyone who actually likes my stories, the way I write certain characters…

A/N: Guys, I've hit a road-block, I'm working now, I can't really write, please please give me some ideas, oh and everyone who actually likes my stories, the way I write certain characters….

Then read my new fic…

"Catch your own Anime Bishie"

It's all about asking your favorite bishies the questions we all want to know….such as…Is Sasuke gay?...Did Inu ever tap Kagome?...Does Itachi really hate Sasuke?...Is Yami _that_ short?….What does L do to keep thin?...and where else does Renji have tattoos?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peeps, long time no see.

Sorry about the wait, one of my stories have now been removed, Catch Your Own Anime Bishie,

No real reason why….

Anywaz…

I'm kind of obsessed with Twilight as much as anime, you can get in directly to talk to me at

.com

I have a side page for AnimeFan002 (that's me!)

Pleez visit!


	11. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
